


Guardians of Grey's Anatomy

by Jerry_Larchive



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Collective Challenge-Movie Prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Larchive/pseuds/Jerry_Larchive
Summary: This was my submission to the Collective Challenge (Movie theme) a coupla months ago. If you read it there, and I hope you did because then you also read some REALLY good stories, don't bother reading it here... only a word or two has changed. Just wanted to post it for newcomers who may have missed the CC and so all my Japril fanfic 'portfolio' is accessible via my AO3 dashboard.As the name no doubt implies, this little spoof applies a Japril (and a little Jolex) spin to an imagined Guardians of the Galaxy adventure.





	Guardians of Grey's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Mel and Fazi0 for letting me bend plenty of rules and still including it in the Challenge :-)

“So, its up to us to get the Harper Avery award orb safety to New York in time for the ceremony on Saturday. I promised my mom we'd do it and I'm not a man who makes promises I don't keep.” Jackson Avery told the motley crew assembled before him.

April rolled her eyes. “Sometimes, anyway.” she muttered.

“What was that?” asked Jackson.

“No problemo, Skin Lord.” answered Alex Karev, the 'muscle' in the group.

“That's _Sky Lord_.” responded Jackson irritably. Plastic surgeons never get any respect, he lamented.

“Whatever.” Alex, while good with kids, didn't relate particularly well to other adults.

“Jackson, what kind of trouble are we expecting?” asked April Kepner. Her cheeks were still a little flushed thinking of what Alex had called her ex husband. She thought she was the only one that called him _Skin Lord_.

“According to my mother, the Foundation has evidence that our old friend Cristina Yang has gone rogue and begun printing up an army of soldiers using the large numbers of 3D printers at her disposal. Apparently she'll stop at nothing to get a hold of a Harper Avery so we'll need to be especially vigilant. April, why do you look so green?”

“Must have been something I ate.” April answered, unwilling to admit to the disastrous attempt to give herself a spray on tan.

“Well, you should know that your sisters have joined forces with Yang because they are apparently really jealous that you get much better looking guys than they do.” Jackson smiled.

“Really? I heard they were angry I replaced them as bridesmaids at my wedding.”

“Same thing, really. OK, are we ready? Uh, Jo, why are you wearing that raccoon costume?”

“It's my disguise in case we run into my abusive secret husband that only Alex and Deluca know about. Aw, dang it.”

“It's okay, Wilson, your secret is safe with Jackson and I.” April assured her.

“How do I know you won't tell?” asked Jo.

April thought for a moment. “How about I tell you one of our secrets and then we'll be even? Jackson and I slept together in Montana but now he wants to bang that slut Maggie Pierce.”

“That sort of sounds like two of your secrets.” answered Jo.

“Yeah, well...”

“Okay, people, that's enough. We need to get moving. We have a long drive ahead of us to get to New York by Saturday night.” Jackson called out, shooting April an angry look. Let's see if she can decipher that look too, he thought.

“Aren't we missing something?” asked Jo.

“What?”

“The tree character who just says one thing all through the adventure but somehow manages to steal every scene.”

“Oh, I took care of that.” announced Alex proudly. “Hey, c'mere.” he called to a large figure lurking by the ER entrance.

“Hodor.” said the man.

Jackson groaned. “Wrong show, dumbass. We can't take him. Gonna have to do without that character.”

“Hodor?” said the man tearfully.

“Now, now, it's okay. The mean Sky Lord didn't mean to hurt your feelings.” April consoled him.

“Alright, lets go. I'll drive,” he said as he hit the unlock button the same time as April did, effectively unlocking and re locking the car doors.

“You didn't have to be so mean to the Hodor guy.” she said to him over the hood of the car.

“I wasn't mean.” he answered irritably. They repeated the unlock/lock cycle.

“Because telling someone they aren't wanted isn't mean.” April retorted. Unlock/Lock.

“Sometimes it's necessary to break things off before someone leaves you in the lurch.” he answered her.

Unlock/Lock

“You could have said _Sorry_.”

“Oh, you're a fine one to tell me I should say I'm sorry.”

Unlock/Lock

Jackson was angry and exasperated. “Just STOP, will you?”

He unlocked the doors. April mouthed _sorry_ but as he went to open his door she clicked the locks shut again. He looked at her.

“So NOT sorry.” she smirked .

  
  


They were finally on the road, making their way from Seattle to New York, rotating driving duties and never questioning why they didn't just take a plane, or a spaceship, for that matter.

The first sign of trouble came in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

“Hey, did you guys see that sign?” asked Jo.

“Huh, what sign?” asked April.

“The one we just passed. It said _TROUBLE_ in big capital letters.”

“Why do you think it has anything to do with us?” asked Jackson.

“Because Cristina Yang was holding it.” Wilson answered.

“Well, jokes on her. We're doing 80 miles per hour and leaving her far behind.” Jackson smiled grimly.

“Uh, Jackson,” said Alex nervously.

Jackson looked in the rearview mirror at the Peds surgeon. “No! Absolutely not. You just went twenty minutes ago. How can you possibly need to go again?”

“It's Yang! Whenever she's nearby I get a nervous bladder. She's always had that effect on me.”

“Oh for crying out loud! Anybody got a bottle, or a cup, or something?”

“Eeewwww! No way, Jackson. Alex is NOT peeing in the car. There's a truck stop coming up. Let's make a quick stop for hummingbird bladder back there and then we'll be right back on the road.” said April.

Jackson reluctantly agreed.

  
  


Once Alex had relieved himself they jumped back into the car and got back on the Interstate.

“See, you big sissy, no harm done.” said Alex.

“Not so sure about that.” answered April.

“Why do you say that?” asked Jackson warily.

“I think we're being followed.”

“Why do you say that?” Jackson repeated.

“Well, for one thing, there's a big black SUV with dark tinted windows that's been right behind us since we left the gas station.”

“Yeah but how do you know they're following us?”

“Jackson, do you ever even go to the movies? Black SUVs with tinted windows are the ultimate following car cliché.”

“So, that's pretty circumstantial...”

“And it has a bumper sticker that says “I CUT OUT PEOPLE'S HEARTS FOR A LIVING.”

“That's Yang alright.” Jackson admitted. “But why isn't she attacking?”

“She's biding her time.” answered April.

“Toying with us, like a surgical board exam.” Jackson and April looked at each other. That brought back memories for both of them. Great memories.

She is so damn hot, he thought, how did I forget that?

He was so gentle and caring and considerate and amazing, she remembered.

  
  


Hours later they were barreling through Ohio, the black SUV staying just a few car lengths behind them. Suddenly April sat up with a little gasp. “Holy crap! We're going right by Moline in ten minutes.”

“Yeah,” Jackson said, “so what?” They were sitting in the back seat now as Alex drove and Jo slept in the passenger seat.

“If my sisters have really joined with Cristina, then it's likely that they'll try something here on our home turf.”

Jackson tapped Alex's shoulder. “Alex, did you hear that? Get ready. We may be driving into a trap.”

“I was born ready. Uh, what sort of trap are we talking about? A big trap? Little trap? Will it have snakes? I hate snakes.” Alex answered nervously.

“Steady, Alex, steady.” April told him.

A few minutes later, Alex stomped on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. There in the headlights in front of them stood three redheaded Kepner sisters, all heavily armed and out for blood.

“Well, girls, it looks like its Duckie hunting season.” called Libby.

“Yeah, time to hunt some Duckie.” agreed Kimmie.

“I thought she didn't want us to call her that anymore.” said Alice. Her sisters looked at her contemptuously, shaking their heads.

“What will we do? They have guns.” Jo asked in panic.

“You don't see any snakes, do you? I hate snakes.” Alex added

“Okay, people. Let's stay calm while Sky Lord comes up with a plan.” April counseled her companions.

They all looked to Jackson.

“Alright, heavily armed Kepners in front, Yang cutting off our escape to the rear.... Yeah, I got nothing.” Jackson admitted.

“Whaaattt?” reacted April. “You're an Avery! Your grandfather invented the Harper Avery Award Orb! You must have some special Avery powers.”

“I do make a mean cup of coffee. Chicory.” he winked.

“We're doomed, aren't we?” asked Alex.

“Not me.” said Jo. “They're hunting ducks, not raccoons. I think I'm good.”

“They'll kill all of us and take the HAAO.” answered Jackson.

“Wait? Is it the Harper Avery Award Orb or the Harper Avery Orb Award?” asked Jo with a confused expression on her face.

“It's the former, not the latter.” answered Jackson.

“That's even more confusing. Does the former mean the first thing or the second thing?” asked Alex.

“ _Latter_ means the second of two things.” April explained.

“So its the Harper Avery Orb Award.” said Jo.

“No, its definitely the former.” said Jackson.

“But she just said it was the latter.” cried Alex, now thoroughly perplexed.

“It's the Harper Avery Award Orb and Yang and her friends are about to kill us to get it.” Jackson stated emphatically.

“Wait, I just thought of a plan.” said April, getting out her cellphone.

“I hope its a quick one because they are raising their guns to fire.” said Alex, pulling Jo in front of him.

“Hey, aren't you supposed to be shielding me protectively?” she asked.

“Maybe they won't shoot a cute little raccoon.” he answered.

“Hi, Mom. Listen I... No, I'm fine. Yes, Harriet is good too. No, Jackson isn't burning in hell quite yet but that's sort of why I'm calling...”

Moments later a powder blue minivan screeched to a halt behind the Kepner sisters. Karen Kepner emerged and began dragging her daughters back to the van by their earlobes. There was a chorus of Ows and Ouches as Karen promised them groundings and other punishments. In less than a minute the roadway was clear again and Alex brought the car back up to speed.

“So what did you tell your mother to make her come and get them like that?” Jackson asked.

“Oh, I just happened to open my _Find My iPhone_ app last Sunday night and noticed that all three of them were at the Church.”

“So, why would your mother be upset that they went to church Sunday?” he asked.

“Because they weren't at church, they were at THE Church. The Church of Sin is the most popular strip club in Toledo and Sunday happens to be Ladies Night, or so I'm told.” April trailed off.

Jackson smiled. April's quick thinking had saved the day. Sexy and smart too. What the hell was he thinking with that Maggie Pierce thing?

  
  


As they neared New York they began to think they might make it to safety yet. Had Yang been discouraged when her accomplices had been dragged off by their mother? Was she giving up? Jackson didn't think so.

“I don't think so.” he said. He again was driving with April riding shotgun beside him.

“That was random.” she said. “What is it you don't think so?”

“I don't think Yang has given up. I think she still has some move planned. I just wish I knew what she was thinking.”

“But we're so close. Do you think she would try something this close to New York?”

“It would make sense. It was the site of her greatest defeat. It would be just like her to avenge herself in the same place.”

“That makes sense. But let her try. We've come this far, we're not going down without a fight.”

Jackson looked at his still pale green ex-wife. He'd always admired her bravery and fighting spirit, even when it was opposed to his. He found himself oddly enjoying being on this adventure with April at his side. Whatever Yang had planned for them, he knew they'd face it together.

The miles to the hotel hosting the awards ceremony ticked down. Fifty. Forty. Thirty. Twenty. Still Cristina made no move. Ten. Five.

Finally, something happened. Suddenly the big black SUV sped up and came alongside their car. The tinted window on the passenger side came down. They found themselves face to face with Cristina Yang. Her dark hair blowing wildly in the wind, she let out a maniacal laugh, and sped forward, as the window rolled back up.

But instead of cutting them off or trying to crash them, the SUV continued to speed forward and was soon lost in the New York City traffic ahead.

The car was rife with tension now. Yang was ahead of them now, no doubt waiting to spring some new trap on them, probably within sight of their destination.

In the back seat, Alex and Jo were speaking to each other in low voices, saying the sort of things that people say when they are unsure of another chance to say them.

Jackson looked to April and found her biting her lower lip in her nervousness. It was something that never failed to elicit a reaction from him. He reached over and took her hand in his. Yang would have to go through him to get to her.

Now they were mere blocks from the hotel. They had one more turn to make and then they would be there. Jackson turned the wheel and brought the car to a stop, a full city block from the entrance to the hotel. Between them and their destination stood an army of animated 3D printed fighters. And standing atop a black SUV, their dark queen, Cristina Yang.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't the wet-dream team from Grey Sloan. Or perhaps you'd prefer to be called the Suicide Squad?” Yang called.

“Yang, give it up. Come back to the good guys and earn this thing on your own.” yelled Alex, hoping their long history together would help convince her to give up this mad plan.

“Karev, you're the spokesman? Things are more desperate in Seattle than I thought. Listen, Alex, because we were friends once I'm going to give you a gift. You get to live. Just walk away. Its a limited time offer.”

Alex looked at Jo. “How about my little raccoon friend here? Would you let her go?”

Yang laughed. “Sure. I'm feeling generous toward little creatures. I'll let your little furry friend go.”

“You heard her,” Alex said to Jo. “Get outta here.”

Jo shook her head. “Not without you.”

“Look, just go. I've gotta stay but I'll do better without worrying about you.”

“Forget it. I'm staying with you.” From somewhere within her costume Jo produced a tire iron. “Don't worry about me.”

Alex smiled. From his pants he produced a baseball bat.

“Is that a bat in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Jo asked him, smiling through the tears that tracked down her cheeks.

“Tsk tsk, I guess you're still too stupid to do the smart thing, Karev.” Cristina told him, shaking her head. Then she turned her attention to Jackson and April.

“And there we have Flopsy and Mopsy, the oddest couple ever. I thought you two had called it quits? No matter. I'm afraid I have no deals to offer you, mediocre grandspawn of Harper Fucking Avery. You must pay for the sins of your ancestors. But at least you'll die knowing that the orb will have a treasured home in my trophy case.”

She turned to April. “And I'd offer you an out except that I know that no matter what he's said and done to you, you'd never leave him, not really. So I suppose I'll have to end your pathetic little life too.”

April moved closer to Jackson's side. “Touch him and I'll carve you up like a Thanksgiving turkey.”

“Ooh, a surgical challenge? That could be fun. Do you think you could hang with me out here? You never could in an OR.”

“Bring it, bitch!” answered April. Jackson looked at her in wonder.

Yang laughed. “Well, at least I tried. Losers, let me call your attention to my minions. It took me and my science team years to figure out how to print and electronically animate them. Millions of dollars too. But we'll soon recoup that. Seems there are a number of world leaders willing to pony up big bucks for completely loyal, bulletproof, metal polymer soldiers, that I can print out by the thousands. Seems only fitting that they'll be getting me my permanent Harper Avery Orb Award today.”

“Harper Avery Award Orb.” Jackson automatically corrected.

“That's what I said.” answered Yang, unhappy at being corrected.

“No, you said Harper Avery Orb Award.” confirmed Alex.

“No, I didn't. I said … Screw it. Prepare to die.”

April was going over what Yang had said in her head. _Metal polymer, electronically animated._ She had an idea.

It surprised Jackson when April suddenly left his side. But he didn't have much time to think about it. Yangs minions surged forward. Alex and Jo leapt to meet them. Alex's bat crashed against the first minion's head, knocking it back but not obviously damaging it. Jo, ducked under a punch from the second and her tire iron crashed heavily in between it's legs. Sparks flew and down it went, writhing in artificial pain.

“Hit em in the crotch. That's where the electronics are.” she yelled.

Alex laughed. “Typical Yang, making them think with their crotch.” His next blow, to his enemies crotch, dropped another minion.

Yang cursed herself for her carelessness. But it had seemed so funny at the time.

Jackson, though was having a tougher time. Forgetting to arm himself, all he could do was try to kick at the minions trying to engage him. It looked like he may be overwhelmed when he heard April yell “Charge” behind him.

“April, I can't charge right now.” he answered, dodging backwards.

There was a redheaded blur as April jumped in front of him and applied the portable defib paddles to his attacker. The shock instantly short circuited not only that minion's electronics but also the two nearby who happened to making contact with it. The metal polymers used in their construction happened to be wonderful conductors of electricity.

Cristina cursed again. Hearing April call _Charge_ brought back memories of her time at Grey Sloan. She hated when that happened. It made her feel _bad,_ and not in the good way. She remembered making fun of April for Teddies sake, to avoid having to tell her that her husband had just died on the table in the adjoining OR. April, observing from the gallery above, had just sat and taken it, understanding why she was doing it. You had to be strong to do that. She had admired that about April Kepner.

What she didn't admire, though, was the way the little trauma surgeon was scurrying around shorting out her minions in bunches. Jackson had somehow acquired a club of some sort and now he, Alex, and that silly raccoon girl were herding her minions together so Kepner could short whole groups of them out with one charge.

Soon, her minions were scattered about the pavement and the little rat pack was high fiving each other, thinking they'd won the day. Well, Yang thought, if you want something done right, blah blah blah.

Yang jumped down off the SUV. “Did you knock down all my little friends?” she taunted them. “Well you should certainly be proud of yourselves. I guess all you have to do now is get by me.”

“Cristina, come on now, give it up. Its four against one. We don't want to have to hurt you.” Alex told her.

“Four against one? Hurt me? Oh, please, Karev. Have you forgotten my superpowers?”

'Superpowers?” asked Jo.

“This little group is made for my particular talents. Take you for instance, my furry friend.”

“Me? Alex what is she talking about?”

“You, the girl that lived in her car. What did you call her, Alex, _Hobo Jo_?”

Wilson stood quietly now, her eyes downcast.

“Knock it off, Yang.” Alex said angrily.

“Really, Alex, you want to defend her? After what she was doing with Deluca?”

Now Alex, too, fell silent, looking at Jo.

“Guys, don't listen to her.” Jackson cried.

“Jackson, I think I hear your daddy calling. No, wait, that wouldn't be you would it? Come to think of it, this group is the trifecta of daddy issues isn't it? Alex, weren't you pleased when your bushy tailed girlfriend connected you with your dear daddy so you could watch him suffer and die unpickling himself.”

The bat dropped from Alex's hands and clattered to the ground.

“So Jo, why didn't your daddy rescue you from your oh-so-kind husband? Is it because they were cut from the same cloth? Did you marry your daddy, little Josephine, so desperate for a man to love you?”

Jo's tire iron slipped from her fingers as she brought her hands to her face.

A great fear rose up in April. Cristina's words had cut into Alex and Jo and left them helpless. Now she was turning her attention to Jackson and herself.

“And you, Jackie boy, I believe you recently met your father. Was it an emotional reunion? Filled with regret and remorse for missing your life? No? Didn't he tell you his life was empty without you in it?”

April could see it was now Jackson that was frozen. She had to do something.

“Jackson,” April said, “don't fall for her tricks. She doesn't know. You're stronger than this.”

He looked at her doubtfully but seemed to draw some strength from her. Cristina couldn't have that.

“Oh, April, always there for him, aren't you? Except of course after Samuel died and he needed you most. That's when you ran off to Jordan for a year, isn't it? But of course you learned your lesson and came back to stick by him after that, right? Oh, wait, no you didn't. You went back. You went back even though he told you it would end your marriage. But, I'm proud of you, girlfriend, you went anyway. Priorities, right?”

April found herself paralyzed, unable to speak, unable to breath, as Cristina's scorn washed over her. She had failed him. She had failed them all. Her life was in ruins. Then an amazing thing happened.

“Leave her be.” April heard Jackson say thickly. Her heart leapt. He was still in the fight.

So close to victory, Yang reacted quickly to quell this unexpected uprising.

“That's what you did, isn't it Plastics boy? Leave her? When she wanted to fight for your marriage you preferred to fight for your divorce. How'd that work out for you two?”

Lashed back into submission by Cristina's viscousness, Jackson again fell silent.

“I still love you, Jackson. I always will. And we have Harriet.” April would not let Jackson fall. Not alone at least.

Jackson looked at April, and a small smile replaced the tortured expression of a moment earlier.

Yang was beside herself. It was like whack-a-mole with these two. She decided to quit toying with them and move in for the kill.

“You love him? Oh, that's so sweet. Except for one little problem. He doesn't love you, does he? He's chosen someone else.”

But April barely heard the words meant to break her heart once and for all. Her attention was focused on Jackson, who had begun to move toward her. Cristina couldn't believe her eyes. WTF was going on here?

Jackson reached April and stood before her, looking down at her with a smile. She looked up at him questioningly. “I have something I want you to remember.” he told her.

“I want you to remember our secret marriage bubble. Do you remember? Just after we married and no one knew but us. Do you remember how happy we were? Do you remember how much I loved you?” he asked her.

“Yes, I remember.” she breathed in reply.

“Good. I want you to keep us there, in love, just for a few minutes. Can you do that?”

“I think so.” she answered.

“Maybe this will help.” he leaned down to kiss her and when they finally broke the kiss, she looked around in wonder. She and Jackson were encased in a bubble of light. She could see through it. She could see Alex and Jo, staring open-mouthed at them. She could see Cristina, who looked like she might have a coronary at any moment with the way she was screaming and yelling. But oddly enough, she couldn't hear anything Yang was saying. The only sounds she heard were the beating of their two hearts.

“How?” she asked..

Jackson looked at her, still smiling. “I don't know. Maybe its my Avery superpower. But I think it's probably a simpler kind of magic.”

“You mean..?”

“I love you, too, April. I always will.”

“That's pretty magical.” she giggled.

“Yeah, it is.” he agreed. He gave her another kiss. “You'll be safe in here. When the time is right, take the orb to Meredith.”

“Wait, where are you going?” she asked, though she feared she knew the answer.

“I've got to deal with her. We haven't won yet.”

“Jackson, I won't leave you.” April insisted.

“April, this is the way it has to be. I made a promise. And I'm a man who is tired of not keeping his promises.”

“Why don't we both take the orb to Meredith?”

“April, you of all people know that bubbles don't travel.”

Jackson stepped outside the bubble and faced a very angry Cristina Yang.

“I don't know what kind of circus trick you might be pulling there, Avery, but it won't protect her for long.”

“Long enough, I believe.” he answered.

“Don't bet on it.” Cristina reached into her coat and drew out a razor sharp ten blade. It glittered in the dying light. “Since my words don't seem to have had the desired effect, it's back to basics. It's a shame to disfigure that pretty face and body but you've left me no choice. And I'm betting killing you puts a pretty quick pop to the bubble that's protecting your little virgin conquest there.”

Aw crap, thought Jackson, and once again I'm weaponless.

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead and a sorting hat fell at his feet.

“Right genre, wrong movie, but thanks.” Jackson yelled to the departing Phoenix. Stooping he reached into the hat, hoping to find the sword of Gryffindor. Instead he withdrew a different instrument of great importance; the Scalpel of Grey. “Hmm, a little rusty.” he muttered, looking at it in wonder.

“Prepare to meet your doom.” cried Cristina.

“Takes one to know one.” retorted Jackson, who struggled a bit with comebacks in these sort of circumstances.

As April looked on in horror, Jackson and Cristina circled each other. Then, with lightning quickness Yang lunged, her scalpel flashed, and first blood was drawn. A crimson streak appeared across the front of Jackson's shirt.

“Liking your thoracotomy so far, plastic boy?”

“Oh, did we start? I hadn't noticed.”

“Not surprising. You never were much of a surgeon.”

“Good enough to help you save Shepard.” he answered.

Yang reacted as though she were the one cut. “Don't talk about that.”

Again she struck. Jackson couldn't match her speed and another streak appeared across his shirt.

“Maybe instead we should talk about you and that kid. The girl whose mother we lost. The one you played cards with while we tried to save her.”

Snarling, Cristina darted in and cut him deeply before he could dodge. Jackson was now bleeding profusely. But it was Yang whose breathing was labored and ragged.

In spite of the blood pouring from his wounds, Jackson's voice remained calm. “She asked you. She asked you what would happen if her mother died. She knew, didn't she? I'll never forget how you answered her.”

With a primal scream, Cristina leapt forward and slashed again. Jackson was driven to his knees. He fought to stay conscious.

“You told her she would feel like she could have done more to help her but it.. but it wasn't true. You did everything you could, you said.”

“Shut up!” Yang screamed. She was the one who appeared to be in agony.

“You said she'd feel pain every time she thought of her mother. But that over time it would hurt less and less.”

“I'm going to slice your fucking lips off if that what it takes to shut you up!” Cristina yelled.

“And eventually, you told her, she'd remember her and it would only hurt a little bit.”

“Now you die!” Yang screamed, raising her bloody scalpel again.

“Think again, PsychoBitch!” said a voice behind her.

April hit her with the defib paddles and Cristina crumpled to the ground.

“Oops, forgot to call _Clear_.” April said to the unconscious Yang. Throwing the paddles to the ground she went to kneel beside Jackson, who had now slumped to the ground himself.

“Jackson! Stay with me. I'll get the medkit and get control of the bleeding.”

Jackson's eyes fluttered. “April. You were supposed to take the orb already. Quick, before she comes around. Get the orb to Mer or it will all be for nothing. You have to get to safety or it will all be for nothing.”

“No, Jackson, I'll never leave you. I don't care about the Harper Avery Orb, Award, whatever. I care about you. As long as we're together we can handle anything life throws at us.”

“Me and you.” he whispered.

“Me and you.” she confirmed. But it was too late. He was gone.

“Jackson.” she wailed. “Nooo! Nooo!” her cries echoed a night long ago.

  
  


She woke herself up with her cry. Wow, what a dream she'd had. It had seemed so real. That's what she got for letting Jackson choose Guardians of the Galaxy for their last movie night before she moved out of his place. The pepperoni and jalapeno pizza at eleven o'clock probably contributed too.

Even though she knew it had merely been a dream, she still had to get up and make sure Jackson was okay, irrational as it was. So she got out of bed, pulled her robe over her pajama top, and tiptoed into the hallway to try and peek into his room.

His door was slightly ajar, making it easier for her to push it quietly open a little farther. She looked in and was surprised to find his bed empty. She was about to call his name when her own was called behind her.

“April?”

Startled, she jumped a little and turned around to find Jackson, breathing and without apparent bleeding wounds, standing behind her, holding a glass of water.

“Oh, you scared me.” she told him.

“Yeah, you kind of scared me too. I heard you having a nightmare and went to get some water for you. Are you okay?” He offered her the water.

“Yes, yes, I'm fine.” she answered, accepting the water from her ex.

“Pretty crazy dream, huh?” he smiled as she gulped the cool water.

“Yeah, last time you choose the movie for movie night.” she replied, before she realized there would be no more movie nights for them.

“Yeah, well...yeah.” he stammered.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Finally, April broke it saying, “Well, thanks for the water. Guess I'll try to go back to sleep now. Big day tomorrow. Moving day and all.”

“Yes, big day.” Jackson answered, looking at her carefully.

April brushed past him and was just about to enter her room when she heard him ask, “Did you mean it?”

She turned. “What do you mean?”

“When I looked in on you I heard you saying something about never leaving me, about caring for me, about how we can handle anything life throws at us as long as we're together. Did you mean it?” he asked earnestly.

“It was a dream, Jackson.”

Jackson nodded sadly. “Just a dream.”

April nodded once and turned to go again.

“Except you said _Me and you_. We weren't dreaming when we first said that to each other.”

April turned to look at him again, trying to read his expression in the darkened hallway.

“No, that wasn't a dream.”

There was silence for a moment again.

This time it was Jackson that broke it. “How do you suppose your dream would have ended, if you hadn't woken up, I mean?”

What is he doing, thought April? Should she take a chance? Or was it too late?

“I don't know, Jackson, you were pretty much gone.” she ventured.

“But not all the way gone yet? I hadn't had the _big day_ yet?” he asked and his meaning was clear now.

“No, not all the way. I think with a lot of work on my part..” she answered hopefully.

“And a lot of effort on mine...”

April nodded. “we could be saved.”

Jackson smiled at her choice of pronouns.

“So that's a good dream, then.” he said.

“A very good dream.” she replied, now smiling herself.

He reached for her hand and she gave it to him, following as he led her toward _their_ bedroom.

“So, I guess this means I will get to pick the next movie for movie night.” he said.

“As long as it has Chris Pratt in it. He's a hunk.” she answered.

 


End file.
